


Of Kites and Butterflies

by sztikerami



Category: Jrock, the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Short One Shot, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami
Summary: Uruha wants to feel butterflies in his stomach.
Relationships: Reita/Uruha (the GazettE)





	Of Kites and Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of archiving old works, however dumb (so I can finally delete that old LJ account I'm so desperate to get rid of)... Yep.
> 
> English isn't first language. Unbeta'ed.

They were laying on the cold concrete of the sidewalk in front of the apartment complex they lived in, holding each other's hand as people passed by and stepped over them. Uruha was grinning, he was always a happy drunk and the weed made it even worse. Assuming from the look on his face, he was flying as high as a kite. Reita felt sick but tried not to show it, he could never hold his liquor and the weed made it even worse. He was afraid he'd throw up any minute now. Whoever talked him into this was a moron, there was nothing great in this experience, it wasn't even relaxing or arousing, as some people had told him earlier.

"Why the sour face?" Uruha suddenly asked. The young blonde looked at him and shrugged.

"Nothing." he muttered and looked up to the starless sky. He hadn't seen any stars since they moved to Tokyo, and he missed those shining little dots on the summer night sky. It made him miss his hometown greatly. Shaking his head to get rid of the sad thought, the bassist turned to look at his friend. Uruha was wearing his hair in a loose ponytail. This way he looked even more feminine than usual, and that observation brought a small smile on Reita's face. "Why did we need to smoke weed again?" he asked, tilting his head to the side, not even glancing up as a grumpy old man stepped over his legs.

"To celebrate our mayor debut, obviously." the guitarist explained. Reita rolled his eyes.

"I could have celebrated without this stuff." he mumbled.

"Of course you could have. I could have too, but..." Uruha suddenly pushed himself up into a sitting position and a second later he climbed over Reita to take a seat on the bassist's abdomen. The blonde grunted in annoyance, but didn't push his friend away. "I wanted to try it out. I heard it makes you feel butterflies in your belly."

"Is it working? Are you feeling those butterflies now?" Reita asked, tilting his head to the side in sheer interest.

"Not really." the guitarist pouted childishly, crossing his arms over his chest. "This stuff makes me feel extremely carefree and happy. But no butterflies. I can be happy without this stupid shit, if nothing else, your company would do the trick. So this was only a waste of money."

"Glad to hear you're not planning to become a junkie." Reita noted. "And thank you for the compliment, my dearest Uruha. But could you please remove yourself from my poor stomach? I'm gonna puke if you continue pinning me down like this for long."

Uruha grinned slyly and shook his head.

"Nope. Your belly is comfy, I'm staying." he told him and without any sort of warning, he decided to lay on top of Reita. The young bassist gasped for air as his friend pinned him down. "You'd make the perfect pillow. No, the perfect bed, Rei-chan."

Knowing there was no way he could push the other away now - Uruha was much stronger than him -, a deep breath escaped his lungs. A few minutes passed in silence before he spoke up,

"Why do you want to feel butterflies in your stomach?" he asked, giving his friend a questioning look. Glad thing the word stopped spinning around him by now and he was feeling less nauseous than before.

"Cuz' I'm curious about how it feels." the guitarist admitted.

"That's stupid. You don't need weed to feel that way." Reita grunted, earning a surprised look from the other.

"Are you speaking of experience?" he asked. "I thought you have never been in love. Did you lie to me?"

Reita blushed and turned his head to look to the side, avoiding the other's intense gaze studying his face.

"Maybe." he mumbled in embarrassment.

"And who is this mysterious person, huh?" Uruha grinned, gently pulling on Reita's blonde strands of hair to make him look at him.

The bassist hesitated. He knew Uruha wouldn't leave him alone with this until he confessed. And anyway, it's not like his friend would remember this conversation the next day, right?

"I don't need to smoke weed to feel butterflies in my stomach," he spoke slowly, "because I always feel that way around you."

Uruha's eyes went wide for a second, before his expression softened and he pressed his lips against the other's. "You are so sweet, Rei-chan." he whispered against the dry lips of the bassist.

Closing his eyes, he rested his head on Reita's shoulder. Minutes passed without him moving a finger, before Reita realized that his friend had fallen asleep. He let out a shaky breath, pushed Uruha off him and picked him up from the ground to carry him back into the apartment complex.

As he put the sleeping guitarist down on the bed, he stole a small kiss from his lips. He didn't know if Uruha would remember his confession tomorrow. And he wasn't sure if he wanted him to.


End file.
